Taking Care of Lucas
by LordLenne
Summary: Lucas gets sick, and Ness stays to take care of him. Only, he does something else too. A short NessXLucas shounen-ai one shot. Sort of fluffy.


**Lenne **: More NxL. :3

**Contains shounen-ai. You have been warned~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers or the characters.**

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Jeez Lucas…"

"S-sorry."

Ness laid back against the wall while sitting on a small red pillow, watching some TV. Today was unfortunate for Lucas, but great for Ness. It seems that Lucas got a cold from bacteria spread by eating his cereal with Link's spoon by mistake, or rather, a prank by Wario. It was unfortunate for Lucas, getting sick before he was called to a brawl, but lucky for Ness because he wanted to take care of him. Could fate ever be more twisted?

"Ness, y-you don't have to watch over me." A few coughs followed after.

"Hey, what if you throw up or something?"

There was a few knocks on their door. Ness got up and walked to open it. The opening revealed Zelda, who was checking in.

"Hello boys."

"Hi Miss Zelda…" groaned Lucas.

"Oh, still bad. Ness, did you give him the medicine Dr. Mario told you?"

"I did about an hour ago."

"Ah, okay. Well, Red asked if you wanted to have a brawl with Pit and him. T-Link could take over your job."

"No thanks."

Lucas' imaginative body jumped up. Ness usually liked brawls. He didn't mind Ness leaving him, really.

"Are you sure? I know you love to brawl with Red, I don't know why, but…"

"It's alright Princess Zelda. Lucas needs me and…I'm not really in the mood for fighting."

"All right then, I won't force you. Good-bye, Ness, and, get better soon Lucas." Zelda walked away as Ness closed the door. Then he walked back to his red pillow and got back to TV.

"Ness, you like brawling. Why didn't you go?"

"Heh, well…"

He stood back up and got closer to the bed and removed the blanket over the blonde. "If I left, I wouldn't have done…"

"This…" A poke from Lucas' stomach made him squeak from a nanosecond of laughter. "And this…" then Ness' fingers started rapidly tapping lightly and rubbing slowly in a ticklish motion around his stomach. Lucas started again with small giggles. Then Ness walked around the bed and kneeled down to have his face elevated with Lucas' feet.

"And this!" His fingers immediately moved up and down the pair of feet swiftly, forcing a small yet loud chuckle that made Lucas flinch his legs back.

"N-Ness! Stop, I'm still sick!"

"Haha." The boy with the red cap grabbed the blanket and covered the other up to his neck. Then he tucked the sides so Lucas would feel comfy. The sick boy coughed slightly once again before a question.

"Did you just stay so you could tickle me?"

"Well…I wanted to do something else. But I don't think you'll like it."

Lucas got more curious. "I don't mind. Go ahead, do it!"

"Y-you sure?" The blonde replied with a small nod.

"W-well…okay…" Ness felt pressure, and blushed on the action that he was going to do. The risks of getting sick or dislike should be worth it though. He crawled up on top of the other boy, and kept their heads distant.

"N-Ness? What are you…" His thoughts wandered off as his mouth was cut off by a quick kiss. It only lasted two seconds before Ness pulled away with a pink flush on his cheeks.

"Sorry." He said, before attempting to crawl off. But he was interrupted by a hand tug on his shirt collar.

"Wait." Said Lucas' light whisper. Ness looked back at him, and then felt a hand on his back. "More." A small push made Ness shiver slightly. No words were needed, as Lucas closed his eyes once Ness went back to lip contact. He angled his head so both would feel comfortable, then he had his tongue rub lightly in the small gap between their mouths. Lucas responded back with his tongue. This kept going on for seconds. Of course they wanted more, but they both ran out of breath by the time Ness almost had his tongue completely in the other's mouth. They panted lightly for air, but Lucas used his left hand and pushed Ness' right side. He felt questioned, until the blonde said "Sleep with me." Ness took off his cap, threw it on the floor and crawled under the blanket. Lucas moved his head slightly so they could share the pillow.

"So, Lucas, I…"

"It's okay. I like you too." They rubbed noses before another quick kiss and closed their eyes.

And a few minutes after they fell asleep, their bedroom door became ajar slightly, only to have the eyes of Peach and Zelda peek in.

"See," said Zelda in an unusual tone. "I told you they liked each other."

"Well, okay then Zel. I'll pay you your 50 rupees later." Then, Peach noticed them very close to each other.

"Hey, when someone's sick, aren't you supposed to not get too close to them…"

And that was all answered with a surprise sneeze from Ness which woke both of the boys up.

"Oh, I was right."

* * *

**Lenne **: Peach is always right! I mean, remember when she gives a cup of tea to Sheik and Fox? Anyways, review if you enjoyed~


End file.
